A Little Bit of Rain Never Hurts
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: It's raining and X23 wants nothing more than to see her boyfriend. Pointless fluff. Xietro, Oneshot


**TITLE: A Little Bit of Rain Never Hurts**

**CHARACTERS: X23, Pietro, Logan, Professor Xavier**

**PAIRINGS: X-ietro (X23/Pietro); slight Loro (Logan/Ororo)**

**NOTES: Dedicated to X23 Maximoff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters used in this story. They are owned by Marvel. If they were mine, I would have put them together so long ago in the series and they would be a steady couple, okay?!**

X23 sighed as she stared out the window. It was raining, had been raining for almost three days now. Pietro was supposed to come see her today, but she doubted he'd go through the rain. Her blue cell phone clenched tightly in her right hand, X23 was waiting for the call she know would come sooner rather than later. 'Hey, X." She could hear him saying. 'Sorry, it's raining way too hard for me, because you know I'd borrow Lance's car if I could. The streets are too wet to run on and we don't want to risk broken bones. Can I see you later, tomorrow or something? When it stops raining and dries up?'

X23 sighed again and lowered her eyes to the floor. She hated the rain anyway, too cold and wet to be outside. And so dreary! The sky was grey, no sun to cast a friendly glow on anything! How she missed the sun right now.

Logan came into the room behind her, asking if she wanted to train or something. It always took her mind off of any sad or annoying thing in her life. X23 declined, preferring to stare out the window in hopes that it would clear up enough for Pietro to come. Apparently, the weather decided that it no longer liked her, however, and just rained harder. Why did Ororo have to go on that trip to see her mother in Africa? Why couldn't she be here to clear up the weather?

Maybe that was why Logan was spending so much time in the Danger Room all of the sudden. He missed Ororo. X23 turned her back on the window again, searching the floor for her old portable CD player. She popped in a mix CD and listened to it for a while. The songs that normally pumped her up weren't doing much and she cast the device back into the corner.

X23 leaned her head back against the glass, closing her eyes. She just wanted to see Pietro right now. She missed him so much.

**Meanwhile**

Pietro walked slowly down the rain-slicked streets, clinging to an open umbrella with one hand and a bouquet of white roses with the other. He was _not_ canceling his and X23's date again, like he'd been doing since the rain started. He was going to get to the mansion if he had to walk 10 miles to get there.

Pietro blew through his lips and looked up at the sky. The rain was still coming down strong and the umbrella in his hand did almost nothing to stop it. His jeans and sneakers were already soaked, and his windbreaker felt like he had just dragged it from the ocean.

"Come on, why does it have to keep raining right now?! Why can't the sun just come out?" He said to himself, grumbling as he passed a couple on the street. How _anyone_ could giggle while in cold rain with just an umbrella to stop the icy water was beyond him.

Finally, the roof of the mansion came into view. Pietro smiled and sped up his walk slightly. After a slip and near-fall, however, he decided to slow down again and savor the pleasure of waiting for this moment. He could almost see the smile on X23's face, hear the joy in her voice as she hugged him and took the flowers. He just wanted to see her happy.

Pietro just hoped she wasn't upset about him breaking their dates. It wasn't his fault that Lance was selfish and refused to loan him the Jeep. Well, maybe it was because he'd already gotten several speeding tickets and introduced himself to each officer as Lance Alvers. And it wasn't his fault that he didn't want to break both legs among other bones by running through the soaked streets. That was something that she'd agreed with.

'_Please, don't be mad, X. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you this week.'_ Pietro thought as he pressed the intercom button on the gate. After a short chat with the Professor, the large metal door swung open and admitted him to the mansion grounds.

Luckily for Pietro, the Professor had turned off all the weapons on the grounds, allowing him to get through to the door smoothly. Charles was also the one to open the door, Logan standing behind him. "I-I'm just here to see X23…" Pietro whispered, looking at Logan fearfully.

The burly Canadian huffed and nodded, craning his neck toward the stairs. "You know where her room is. Just remember," He tapped his ear, "I'm listening."

Pietro swallowed and nodded, heading for the steps. "Yes, sir." He managed to say back, ascending to the hallway above. He headed down the one to the left, knowing exactly where he was going.

Pietro rapped on the large mahogany door, waiting for a response.

"For the last time, Kitty, I _don't_ want to hang out right now!" X23 growled as she opened the door. Her green eyes connected with Pietro's cerulean ones and she gasped. "P-Pietro?"

"Hey, baby." Pietro whispered back, handing her the bouquet of roses. "I've missed you."

X23 wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I've missed you, too. I thought you wouldn't come, with the rain and all."

"Aww, you think a little water could stop me from seeing the most beautiful girl in the whole world? That'd never happen!" Pietro nuzzled her hair.

X23 giggled at the comment, pulling him into her room. She set the roses on her nightstand and turned back around. "I love you, Pie-Pie."

"I love you, too, baby." Pietro said as his lips descended on hers.

**The End**


End file.
